


Little Drummer Boy

by megolas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if Sheppard didn't stop drumming his fingers on the railing of Rodney's bed, he'd bite them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Drummer Boy

Little Drummer Boy

Rodney thought that if he never saw the inside of the infirmary or Carson's concerned face ever again, it'd be too soon. He also thought that natives who got angry and had sharp pokey things on sticks never poked him with them again, it would also be too soon. And also - Rodney found that the longer he spent staring at the ceiling patterns in the infirmary the more things that fell into the category of 'never = too soon' found themselves mentally and vocally listed - if Sheppard didn't stop drumming his fingers on the railing of Rodney's bed, he'd bite them off.

"Nice." John's voice was dry and the drumming increased in tempo.

Rodney rolled his eyes and pulled up a new mental list and wrote "Note to self: Chianti and some flava beans or the local equivalent thereof." at the top. And then turned his head to the side as much as he could without disturbing the bandages or making any bruises twinge, and snapped his teeth at John. Who withdrew his fingers and eyed him.

"Blessed silence at last. Don't you have a report to write, Major?" Possibly he had slightly misjudged the situation because John was looking at him with something in his eyes that Rodney wasn't sure he could identify - or at least, not enough to do so publicly. And the silence was getting on his nerves more than the drumming had. "Or..." he fumbled for the words that had been in his head but instead found himself watching John stand up and throw off a sloppy salute. "Yes, sir, paperwork, sir," and then head towards the door.

Which left Rodney alone in the silent infirmary with no one but the ceiling patterns to keep him company.

\---

The drumming was slowly driving Rodney mad. He was trying to hide behind his laptop and concentrating on the figures that he was almost 99.9 percent positive would increase the range of the sensors without too much power drain, but instead he was counting the beats John's fingers made as they connected with the polished surface of the mess hall's table. 

Insane, insane, insane, insane said the drumming in an upbeat tempo, until it was punctuated with the snap of Rodney's laptop lid clicking shut, the scrape of his chair across the floor and the swoosh of the door as he beat a hasty retreat to the safety and quiet of the labs.

\---

It took three more 'distracted-from-his-terribly-important-work-plus-bonus-fleeing' incidents, several vicious mental underlinings of his shopping list regarding John's fingers and the eating thereof, one mission that violated Rodney's new 'never = too soon' rule and one John Sheppard pushing him against a wall, nudging his knee in between Rodney's thighs and kissing him so hard that he banged his head against the wall and completely forgot that they were in a public corridor, before Rodney realised that what the drumming really said was: 'I want you'.


End file.
